


Всё одинаково

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [34]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Не стоит брать подарки у тех, кого собираешься кинуть.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Мибблы R — NC-17





	Всё одинаково

— Думаешь, маньяк? — детектив Дэл Спенсер, засунув руки в карманы, чтобы не нервировать судмедэксперта, с интересом рассматривал труп господина Хазала-старшего. Господин Хазал был голый и холодный уже как минимум около полутора суток. И разделся перед смертью он явно самостоятельно: в спальне всё перевёрнуто вверх дном, но шмотки висят в шкафу. Аккуратная сволочь.

— С чего ты взял, что маньяк? — судмедэксперт Эббет Лин встал с колен, стянул с рук окровавленные перчатки и сунул их в контейнер для мусора. Достал из стоящего возле стены рюкзака пакет, из пакета — большой бутерброд.

Запах жареной котлеты с маринованным луком сразу наполнил комнату, и, смешавшись с запахами крови, мочи и несвежего трупа, превратился в тошнотворный смрад. Дэл демонстративно сморщился. Эб не смутился, показал язык, критически осмотрел бутерброд со всех сторон и только тогда откусил приличный кусок. Белый — что с белого возьмёшь? В основном Дэл их недолюбливал, но отношения с Эбом однозначно называл дружбой.

— Ну... — он повертел кистью руки в воздухе. — Хазалу сначала выкололи глаза. Зарезали далеко не сразу, ты сам сказал. Поэтому предположительно маньяк. Кровищи...

Кровищи в комнате было предостаточно: целые лужи, превратившиеся в тёмные и блестящие сухие пласты. И кровавые отпечатки рук по стенам — обидно будет, если окажется, что принадлежат они только господину Хазалу. Даже на белом потолке видны кровавые брызги. Твою мать, что же тут произошло?

— И что? — Эббет скептически пожал плечами.

— И ещё три трупа, — продолжил Дэл. — Один в ванной комнате. Ему разбили голову о край унитаза. Господин Нильс Янсен — глава корпорации «Интердайджес». Уже бывший глава и друг господина Хазала. 

Скверная смерть.

Когда убийца нашёл жертву, та как раз чинно блевала в сортире остатками богатого ужина и влитого в себя дорогого пойла. Сопротивления господин Янсен никакого оказать не успел. Удачливый бизнесмен и любитель юных, ну очень юных девственниц отправился к дьяволу, не успев сообразить, что произошло, и застегнуть ширинку.

— Угу, — кивнул Эббет и проглотил то, что жевал. — Все стены мозгами загажены. Приложили головой и не один раз. Но почему обязательно маньяк? Например, личная месть и всё такое прочее.

— Ещё одному перерезали горло и выпустили кишки.

— Э-э-э ...

— Что «э»?

— Сначала выпустили кишки, а потом перерезали горло, — уточнил педантичный Эббет, подняв вверх указательный палец.

— Да, чёрт тебя дери! Сначала кишки!

Харвест Джой — владелец консалтинговой компании «ХарТрейд». Любитель маленьких мальчиков и большой знаток различных методов жёсткой фиксации прополз почти до выхода из дома, волоча за собой всё, что вывалилось из его немаленького брюха, пока неизвестный не оборвал его мучения.

— Четвёртый так и плавает в бассейне.

— Надо бы его выловить, пойдём посмотрим, — предложил Эб.

— Надо бы, — без энтузиазма отозвался Дэл и пошёл к выходу. Идея ему нравилась не очень — лезть в бассейн за трупом он изначально не собирался, но Эбби прав, надо хотя бы посмотреть, кто утопленник, чтобы доложить комиссару. Тот сейчас придерживает следственную группу и ждёт заключения Дэла, считающегося непревзойдённым экспертом по пиздецам всякого рода. Комиссар уже трижды звонил и интересовался, в какого размера задницу засунулись их головы.

Они прошли через роскошный холл и вышли на задний двор, где в небольшом бассейне под тентом в буроватой, мутной воде плавало чье-то тело. Точнее, тело лежало на самом дне, и разглядеть, как распрощался с жизнью этот господин, а тем более кто он такой, не представлялось никакой возможности. Мужик, одетый и мёртвый — всё, что видно.

— В бассейн за уликами полезешь? — спросил Дэл меланхолично жующего Эббета.

— Нахуй, — ёмко отозвался тот.

— Позовите кого-нибудь, пусть вытащат, — бросил Дэл стоящему возле бассейна копу. — Или нет, пусть лучше спустят воду.

Коп вяло кивнул:

— Есть.

Дэл Спенсер достал сигаретную пачку, вытащил одну сигарету и протянул Эббету, потом достал и себе. Судмедэксперт взял сигарету двумя пальцами, критически осмотрел, вертя перед глазами, как только что сожранный бутерброд, и только тогда засунул в рот.

— Что думаешь? Работал профессионал? Что подсказывает твоя интуиция?

Эб глубоко затянулся:

— Не маньяк, это точно, но на профессионала тоже не похоже. Или это такой крутой профессионал, что кажется, что он не профессионал и вовсе.

Дэл поощрительно кивнул.

— Первым он, судя по всему, напал на Хазала, — продолжил Эббет. — Выбил ему глаза. Чем — пока не пойму. А потом бросил орать и метаться по спальне и пошёл за остальными — отсюда разгром, и кровь по стенам. Потом убийца вернулся и добил жертву — на профессионала такое поведение никак не тянет.

— Если это не месть, — задумчиво протянул Дэл. — Ты же знаешь, чем занимались эти господа и зачем господину Хазалу дом вдали от города, прислуга из которого уходит, как только приезжают хозяева?

— В общих чертах, — Эббет помахал дымящей сигаретой. — У богатых свои причуды.

— О-о, — криво усмехнулся Дэл. — Ещё какие причуды. Любимое развлечение во все века для богатых белых дяденек на Салусе — сафари. Только эти господа охотились не на крустов и не в сельве, а в трущобах. Каждый выбирал трофей по вкусу. По своему извращённому, ненормальному, больному вкусу. Держали пойманных в подвале, в «зверинце». Посмотришь потом — большая клетка с кафельным полом, как будто и правда для зверья. Сейчас там пусто: то ли разбежались, то ли эти мудаки с ними расправились ещё до всего. Назад в трущобы из тех, кто попадался господину Хазалу с товарищами, никто не возвращался. Сам хозяин поместья предпочитал белокожих худеньких мальчиков. Его закадычный друг Нильс Янсон — девочек лет четырнадцати-шестнадцати, а Слейтеру было всё равно, лишь бы помладше и орали погромче.

— Вот мрази! — досадливо сплюнул Эббет.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какие. Покойный Хазал год назад привёз себе с Амои подарок. Парень лет шестнадцати на вид, а по сути — кукла с кастрированными мозгами. Только улыбается и ноги по команде раздвигает. От рождения такой, или амойские нелюди постарались — кто его знает. Хазал по документам его опекун, а документы оформлены на Амои — не придерёшься. Очень гордился тем, как сумел закон обойти. Всё время за собой этого парня таскал. Собственноручно мыл, кормил, раскрашивал, в костюмы одевал разные. Как настоящую куклу. Ну и драл, как секс-дроида. Потом под дружков своих подкладывать стал — надоело, видно, ему, парень-то не сопротивляется и всегда согласен — неинтересно. Потом охоты стали устраивать. Мы следили за ними, а сделать ничего не могли. По всем законам жители трущоб — не люди. Вот господин Хазал с друзьями этим и пользовались. Да только в этот раз поймали они, видно, кого-то не того.

— Тогда зачем тебе маньяк? Вот этот с Амои на роль убийцы вполне подойдёт. Только найти надо, куда он делся.

— Нет, Эби, — досадливо скривился Дэл. — До серьёзного подозреваемого амоец не дотягивает. Не в себе он, да и справиться с четырьмя здоровыми мужиками — тут сноровка нужна. А куда делся — так убежал, скорее всего. Испугался, когда хозяина убили. Периметр его без проблем пропустил — вот он, куда глаза глядят, и пошёл. А кто остановит?

— Объявишь в розыск?

— Какой смысл? — Дэл докурил, затушил окурок о сигаретную пачку и выкинул в утилизатор на углу бассейна. — Почти двое суток прошло. За пределами защитного поля усадьбы его давно крусты вместе с костями сожрали. А что не дожрали — сельва перемолола.

— Тогда конкуренты.

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Дэл. — Сам говоришь — на профессионала убийца не тянет. Скорее, господина Хазала с товарищами выследили те, кому не понравились их забавы. Возможно, родственники какого-то убитого подростка или друзья.

— Полезете в трущобы? — Эббот скептически прищурил левый глаз. — В чёрные, белые или в цветные?

— Я что, похож на идиота? — Дэл немного подумал и полез за второй сигаретой.

— Не очень, — согласился Эб, осматривая его пристально с ног до головы, как до этого бутерброд и сигарету.

— А дело расследовать надо быстро.

— Надо, — опять согласился Эббет.

— Так может, всё-таки маньяк?

— А! Вот ты о чём, — судмедэксперт криво улыбнулся, явно прикидывая в голове, что можно предпринять.

Дело было паскудное, как ни крути и с какой стороны к нему ни подбирайся. Родственники будут требовать расследования, но расследования тайного. Потому что подробности в нём — ух, какие сладкие и для прессы, и для политики, и для всех, кто прямо или косвенно имел отношение к компаниям, руководство которыми осуществляли безвременно ушедшие любители молодого мясца. А Салус — не Амои, если журналюги начнут копать — бомбанёт так, что забрызгает всех. И в первую очередь — департамент полиции. За то, что знали про похождения этих упырей и ничего не делали. А кто бы им позволил лезть в дела тех, кто на Салусе стоит над законом? Только кто будет слушать оправдания?

И ранее никому не нужные, без вести пропадающие, пачками дохнущие от голода и болячек дети трущоб вдруг сразу станут всем интересны. Конечно, не в плане помочь, а так — побегать с испуганными глазами и высунутым языком. А чтобы всего этого избежать, родственников убитых желательно унять с порога — но этим пусть комиссар занимается, он в таких делах спец. Пообещает, что пикантные подробности на страницы прессы не выплеснутся, что виновные будут наказаны — должны согласиться.

Но для качественного затыкания родственников и особо буйных политиканов объявить убийцей маньяка — не самый лучший выбор. Почерк уж больно не похож на работу маньяка. Несостыковочки всякие... Слишком много заметных несостыковочек. Убийцу лучше выбирать так, чтобы у федеральной полиции сразу и напрочь отпало желание что-то в этом деле проверять и перепроверять. Тут надо крепко подумать.

— Тот, кто выбил Хазалу глаза, — аккуратно начал Эббет, — ударил снизу. И жирный урод был голый. Значит...

— Говорю, даже не думай, — Дэл закашлялся дымом и замахал двумя руками. — Парня, которого Хазал с Амои привёз, все за год рассмотрели в подробностях. Дурак дураком. К тому же немой. Нам элементарно не поверят. Знаешь, как радостно взвоют журналюги? Знаешь, что скажут?

— Что мы опять откопали пресловутый «амойский след» и пытаемся прикрыть свои голые задницы протухшей страшилкой, повесив четыре трупа на без вести пропавшего немого и полоумного идиота. На нас будут рисовать шаржи и писать статьи, в которых, — Эб счастливо оскалился. Чувство юмора у него было своеобразное, — департамент полиции выставят кучкой напуганных старух, верящих в лепреконов, колдовство вуду, Санта-Клауса и амойский Синдикат. Комиссару не понравится.

— Вуду не трожь, — очень ласково попросил Дэл.

Эббет оценивающе и с пониманием покосился на высокого чернокожего парня, которым и был детектив Дэл Спенсер, если отделить его от основной полицейской сути.

— А если... Слу-ушай, Дэл! В чёрных трущобах, я уверен, детишки тоже иногда пропадают. А кто виноват — покойные искатели приключений или крусты периметр прорвали — поди разберись. Ну и... — он сделал круглые глаза.

Дэл задумался. Эбби прав, если «чёрный след» обнаружится — все мигом заткнутся. И политики, и родственники. С чёрными связываться никто не станет. Это грозит не просто беспорядками, как три года назад, а полномасштабным вооружённым восстанием. Замученные детишки — намного, намного хуже, чем случайно придушенный при задержании чернокожий наркоман. Поднимутся все трущобы, весь Капур.

Если белых мразей убили чёрные братья, дело спустят на тормозах. Просто забудут о нём навсегда, а потом тихонько отправят в архив.

— Пойдёт, — наконец решился он. — Комиссар поддержит. Отгоним вот тот синий аэрокар к чёрным трущобам — вот тебе и след, — он показал на одиноко замерший на парковке скоростной дорогущий болид. Остальных машин было не видно — видимо, кто-то на них действительно улетел. А кто? Почему бы и не благородные чернокожие братья-мстители? — А ты ещё пошурши, Эбби. Может, что и найдёшь. Амулетик какой, одежонку детскую подходящую. Не зря же нас комиссар впереди следственной группы отправил?

— Не переживай, — усмехнулся Эббет Лин. — Всё сделаю в лучшем виде.

***

Он сидел на ступеньках перед входом и тупо таращился на свои окровавленные руки, на идиотский, ставший красным белый костюм с большим и ещё более идиотским бантом на шее, на пальцы с чёрным маникюром и нарощенными длинными ногтями, покрытые теперь бурой коркой подсохшей крови — гнида-Хазал любил наряжать и разукрашивать его, как фарфоровую куклу. Для сегодняшнего вечера он выбрал один из своих самых любимых костюмов — Пьеро. Грустный клоун, блядь — очень символично.

Он убил их всех. Вот как только отпустило — так и убил. Сначала выбил глаза мерзкому борову, а потом пошёл за остальными. Вторым был гадюка-Харвест. Господин Хазал любил наблюдать, как Харвест связывает и трахает его куклу, широко, до боли, раздвигая непослушные ноги и мерзко сопя в ухо.

После Харвеста хозяин собственноручно мыл его, засовывая пальцы во все дырки, тяжело и фальшиво вздыхая и называя развратной, разрисованной маленькой шлюхой. Потом бывало всякое. Иногда его просто били, иногда били, а потом трахали — всё ощущалось равнозначно отвратительно. И отвратительней всего было то, что он неизменно заводился и кончал под мерзким уродом, считавшим себя его господином, испытывая одновременно мучительно-сладкую разрядку и острое чувство гадливости.

Поэтому он не отказал себе в удовольствии немного понаблюдать, как Харвест ползёт по коридору, булькая кровью и волоча за собой кишки. А потом приподнял сволочь за волосы и перерезал горло так, как когда-то научил Гай — одним движением руки.

Потом был Нильс Янсен. Этот любил девчонок. Красивых и молодых. Любил слушать, как они кричат, как просят отпустить. Мозги господина Янсена на унитазе — замечательное зрелище, к сожалению, не искупающее долгие часы мучений, когда ты всё видишь, понимаешь, но ни сказать, ни помочь ничем не можешь.

Роберт Дж. Слейтер — этот в компании был почти новеньким, но не меньшей сволочью. У господина Слейтера не было половых предпочтений, но вставало только тогда, когда тело несчастного скручивали предсмертные судороги. Слейтер всегда терпеливо ждал, когда жертва шагнёт на грань, и охотно подбирал объедки за своими друзьями.

Его он пырнул ножом в печень, под ребро, столкнул в бассейн, а потом смотрел, как господин Слейтер, со звериным оскалом на перекошенном от ужаса лице, пытается карабкаться на бортик, подплывая то с одной, то с другой стороны, и хватается за него побелевшими пальцами. Тогда он наступал на эти пальцы и снова тупо смотрел, как Слейтер плывёт к другой стенке, оставляя за собой в воде кровавый шлейф. Когда мудак наконец утонул, он немного пришёл в себя и вернулся в спальню к дико орущему и катающемуся по полу Хазалу. Его надо было заткнуть.

А потом спустился в подвал, открыл «зверинец» и освободил тех, кто там сидел. К счастью, господа только поужинали и не приступили к забавам, в этой партии пойманных все были живы и целы. А вот господа охотники — нет, эти теперь мертвее мёртвого.

Он убил их всех до одного. В тот момент, когда понял, что свободен. Что губы не кривит ненавистная угодливая улыбка, а тело не сжигает ставшая постоянно-назойливой похоть, и оно снова подчиняется проснувшемуся разуму.

А теперь сидел и тупо смотрел перед собой, не в силах переварить апатию, которая пришла на смену дикому выбросу адреналина, превратившему его в один миг из послушной куклы для секса в орудие возмездия. Он не жалел, что сделал это, но теперь сил больше ни на что не оставалось. Только сидеть и ждать, когда за ним придут из полиции.

— Эй! — чья-то рука осторожно коснулась плеча. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Невысокая, очень красивая девушка, почти девочка с длинными, до бёдер, чёрными волосами отдёрнула руку, когда он повернул к ней окровавленное, странно раскрашенное по прихоти уже мёртвого хозяина лицо, но не убежала. За девушкой небольшой стайкой чуть в отдалении — метрах в двух — стояли остальные дети. Эти были младше. Мальчики и девочки жались друг к другу и настороженно таращились на него — белокожие и тёмные, как шоколад, который он покупал в Мидасе в той, прошлой жизни. Худые до синевы и вполне упитанные. Все они смотрели на него, с ног до головы залитого кровью, с немым вопросом, но совсем без страха.

— Эй! — снова повторила девушка. — Спасибо. Ты нас спас.

— Где я? — спросил он немного невпопад, на автомате отметив, что снова может говорить, а не просто издавать малопонятные животные звуки. Девушка улыбнулась.

— Думаю, это пригород. К югу за основным защитным периметром.

— Планета какая?

— О! Так ты... Салус.

— Салус... Всё ещё Салус. Это хорошо.

— Эй. Ты нас спас, — ещё раз повторила девушка.

— Да, я вас спас, — он не стал спорить. — А теперь оставьте меня в покое.

— Мы не сможем отключить периметр и выйти, — вдруг сбивчиво, как будто боясь, что он не станет слушать, стала объяснять девушка. — И ещё. Аэрокар умею водить только я, а в один мы не влезем. Пешком через сельву к городу не дойти — хищники сожрут. И ещё. Аэрокары мы тоже не можем завести — они запаролены. И ещё...

— Хорошо, — он тяжело поднялся. Код периметра Хазал при нём набирал неоднократно. Ключ-слово обоих хозяйских аэрокаров он тоже знал, водить умел ещё из прошлой жизни. Всё получится.

Он окинул оценивающим взглядом разноцветную стайку ребятишек — у Хазала машины первоклассные, взлетят и с таким весом, не проблема. Тесновато будет, но это ерунда.

— Куда лететь, знаешь? — спросил он у девушки. Та счастливо улыбнулась и посмотрела на него восторженными глазами. Красивая, даже очень красивая. Ублюдки умели выбирать жертв.

— В Капур, в трущобы — ответила она. — В аэрокарах навигаторы, разберёмся. Меня зовут Вайда Ракош. Мой брат — Слай Ракош, но ты не местный, не знаешь, кто он такой.

— Скорее всего, какой-то бандит, — безразлично пожал он плечами. — Тоже мне, загадка.

— Брат у «Призраков» главарь, и теперь он твой должник, а Слай Ракош...

— ...должником быть не привык, — закончил он за неё.

— Откуда знаешь?

Он посмотрел на Вайду долгим взглядом, потом на притихшую малышню, потом перевёл взгляд вдаль — за периметр, где жила и шевелилась многообразием красок дикая сельва. Сдаваться полиции подождёт — так получилось, что теперь у него есть обязательства и новый дом. 

Трущобы Капура и роскошь Трипура — Города Тысячи Огней, так его называли. Бедность Кереса и великолепие Мидаса — везде всё одинаково. Он криво и невесело усмехнулся. Где-то там, в мире, который он не увидит больше никогда, у него было какое-то имя. Он не хотел вспоминать его. Последний год смахнул с игральной доски всё прошлое, оставив его в памяти неживой плоской картинкой. Невероятно, но он выдержал этот год, не сошел с ума и смог отомстить — он убил их всех. Поэтому заслужил, выстрадал, выплакал своё новое имя кровавыми слезами. Теперь оно его по праву.

— Меня зовут Рики, — он наконец улыбнулся и получил в ответ полтора десятка облегчённых, доверчивых улыбок. — Пойдём. Раз всё так сложилось, я буду спасать вас дальше.

***

_За неделю до событий_

— Уверен, что это финал? — терять многолетнего делового партнёра было обидно. Но если сделать ничего нельзя — придётся искать замену.

— Да, — Жильбер Домина прикусил нижнюю губу, как всегда, когда нервничал. — Хазал испёкся. «ХарТрейд» предложил больше, и он сдал нас с потрохами. Точнее, сдаст, если срочно не предпринять правильных мер. Господин Хазал наивно уверен, что на Салусе Синдикату до него не дотянуться.

Ясон Минк нежно улыбнулся и отправил вызов господину Аму.

— Господин Хазал, как выяснила Служба безопасности, — докладывал вечером Рауль Ам на Совете Синдиката, — заказал на Фиопии любимые духи для своей игрушки — мальчика-монгрела, из которого мы сделали куклу для секса и вручили ему в качестве подарка и в знак дружеского расположения Синдиката. Куклу зовут Кирие, господин Хазал к ней очень привязан.

Мы добавим в состав заказанных духов всего лишь каплю нужного вещества. Как это сделать — решат спецы Жильбера, не думаю, что с этим могут возникнуть проблемы. Посылка будет доставлена на Салус максимально быстро. Достаточно одной запаховой молекулы, и кукла господина Хазала проснётся, вернув собственную личность. Но до этого она выполнит заложенную мной очень простую программу. Господин Хазал перестанет донимать Синдикат и кого-либо навсегда.

— Спасибо, Рауль, — поблагодарил друга Ясон. — Если есть возражения — прошу, говорите, — обратился он к Синдикату.

Двенадцать блонди, вслед за Ясоном Минком, опустили вниз большой палец руки, сжатой в кулак.

***

Дэл Спенсер лежал дома на любимом диване, жевал чипсы из нута и внимательно смотрел на экран, где молодой симпатичный парень в окровавленном костюме Пьеро засовывает кухонный нож в утилизатор. Дэл нажал стоп-кадр, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть и запомнить примечательное лицо с необычными, разноцветными глазами. Гетерохромия — так это называется, он специально посмотрел в инфосети. Запоминающаяся внешность: парню лучше бы заказать цветные линзы.

Сегодня с утра позвонил Эб: «чёрный след» в грязном деле обнаружился и самый настоящий — видеозапись из «зверинца». Среди пойманной уродами детворы оказалось трое чернокожих ребятишек. Две девочки и мальчик. При мысли о том, что это была не первая партия «трофеев», Дэла в который раз затошнило, и он швырнул пачку с чипсами на пол. Проклятый город, проклятые законы!

Из угла бесшумно вылез пылесос-уборщик.

— Не знаю, кто ты такой, парень, — сказал Дэл изображению на экране, — но честно заслужил гулять на свободе. Поэтому...

Он аккуратно почистил видеозапись с камер наблюдения, которые сам установил в поместье дня четыре назад, до смерти Хазала, ровно так, чтобы стереть всё, где мелькал разряженный в странный кружевной балахон парень с разноцветными глазами, и оставил только кадры днём раньше, когда детей привезли и закрыли в «зверинец».

— Вот так, — довольно ухмыльнулся Дэл, подобострастно выпятил нижнюю челюсть и отдал честь собственному изображению в боковом зеркале встроенного шкафа. — Да, господин комиссар! Никак нет, господин комиссар! Негодяи нашли наши жучки, господин комиссар, и уничтожили все последние записи. Этот отрывок Эббет Лин сумел восстановить только чудом.


End file.
